


In and Out, Quick-Like

by flowersforgraves



Category: Drunks and Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: The original Fælcons do their best to pull off a tiny theft.prompt: broken glass





	In and Out, Quick-Like

The window shatters.

The four of them freeze, with various degrees of success in taking shelter. Tum, of course, is already in shadow, hidden even to the eyes of his party members. Junpei is standing on his toes, hardly breathing, pressed against the wall. Aludra is doing fine for herself considering; she’s the last one to cross and so she’s steeling herself for speed. Thom… Thom is completely exposed, halfway between Aludra and Junpei, possibly the worst place he could be.

They stay there, silent, until finally Junpei lets out a sigh, and Thom strolls casually the rest of the way over. Aludra follows a moment later, and once they’re all gathered close to the inn they regroup. 

“Sorry about the window,” Tum says. “I thought I could get it open, but I slipped.”

“Butterfingers,” Junpei snipes. “Not so good as you thought, huh, Dorkblade?”

Aludra clears her throat. “Lay off, Junpei. We can argue later. Right now we have to get in, grab that map, and get out.”

“Now, here’s a question,” Thom rumbles. “Why didn’t we just send Tum on his own? You and I --” gestures between himself and Aludra “-- can probably fuck shit up more than we can help out. And _he_ \--” this with an aggressive finger stabbing in Junpei’s direction “-- he’s useless at the best of times.”

“Hey!” Junpei starts.

Aludra exchanges a glance with Tum, unconsciously reaching up to rub at the headache starting behind her eyes. She tips her head at the window, raises an eyebrow, and Tum nods excitedly before vaulting through.

“Hey guys,” Aludra interrupts Thom and Junpei’s whispered argument. “Dunno if you noticed, but Tum just went in. So if we’re going in with him…” She trails off, letting her silence speak for itself.

Junpei disengages first, using his good hand to get a firm grip on the window before climbing the rest of the way up. Thom is slower, letting his glare burn into Junpei’s back for a few moments until he kneels down to give Aludra a stepping stone.

She accepts it with good grace, as far as that goes when a dragonborn has to help a dwarf into a window at human height. The inn is dark, seemingly deserted, and Junpei uses a cantrip to produce a dim light.

“Watch the door,” Tum says, and now they’re in his area of expertise so there’s no more arguing. Thom stands by the door, greatsword at the ready, while Junpei leans on the windowsill as casually as he can manage. When Tum gets the lockbox open, Aludra leans over to rifle through it.

“I’ll know it when I see it,” she mutters, paging through a journal of some sort. “Aha.” She tears a sheet of paper free, holding it up triumphantly. “There we go. Let’s get outta here.”

Junpei is already out the window. He’s tall enough that he can physically swing Aludra and Tum from windowsill to ground, and Aludra takes full advantage of it. Tum prefers to leap down, practically pirouetting in the air. 

Thom sits on the ledge. “Gonna catch me?” His teeth are weirdly sharp in this light, and under most circumstances a muscular dragonborn with that kind of smile would be terrifying.

Junpei just shrugs. “Nah,” he says. “You’re a big boy. Do it yourself.”

So Thom pushes off and lands on his feet, quiet, and they’re sure they’ve gotten in and out undetected, but then there’s the all-too-familiar sound of guards’ hobnailed boots clattering on stone.

“Go!” Thom yells, shoving Aludra in front of him and scooping Tum up in his other arm. A quick glance over his shoulder confirms that Junpei is following.

The wizard mutters something breathlessly, waves a hand, and a smoke-screen appears, temporarily blinding the guards long enough for the four of them to slip away.

“Well,” Tum says brightly, “that could’ve gone a lot worse.”


End file.
